Around the clock
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: ONE SHOT Season 3 Spoiler ALERT. Shounen Ai. Suumary: Wolfram thinks about Yuuri, Greta and Yuuram. "When are you coming back?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, this is merely a fanfiction of Takabayashi Tomo's work.

**Series****:** Kyou Kara Maou! (Author: Takabayashi Tomo)

**Warnings:** Season 3 Spoilers.

**Pairings:** Yuuram.

**Summary:**

**Author's Note:** I usually write in Spanish, and it has been a long time since I've written anything in English. Therefore there may be some very silly grammatical mistakes. If so, please forgive me.

* * *

Around the clock

* * *

Wolfram patted the top of his daughter's head softly, hoping to lull her to sleep once again. It hadn't been the first time Greta had woken up upset and he knew -unfortunately- it wouldn't be the last. Truth to be told, even he was a little bit upset about the whole Bearbee incident: he had truly believed Yuuram would have been like a second child for Yuuri and himself. Greta's mumblings distracted him, breaking this course of thought, and he gently lifted the blanket over her so she wouldn't feel cold.

"It's alright, Greta. Go back to sleep." He told her after she started opening her eyes.

"When's Yuuri coming back?" She whispered, half-asleep.

"Soon," He answered, trying to soothe her. "He'll back soon, I promise."

"Okay."

He felt terrible about having to lie to her. While it wasn't a lie that Yuuri would come back, he had no way of knowing if it would be "soon", or at least, soon enough. At times like this, he often got angry at his fiancé for doing this to her, to the kingdom, to him. There was no Yuuri tonight to help him relax their daughter with warm embraces and sweet words, no Yuuri to make her laugh and forget her loss for a moment. No Yuuri to reassure him, Wolfram von Bielefeld, that everything would be okay, be it with serious words or a stupid grin. Sometimes, when the loneliness got too bad, he even started hating him.

"It was an accident!" "We're really like family."

Greta was finally asleep. He slowly laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her, like he always did once she -and Yuuri, if he actually was there- fell asleep.

"When are you coming back, you wimp?" he thought, frustrated, burying his nose in her hair.

When they had decided to go to bed, he had been quite tired. He had spent the whole day training with his soldiers, battling one after another until none of them was capable or raising and even he had ended up exhausted. Afterwards he had indulged himself and painted a new picture which had turned out terrible -worse than usual, and though he would never admit it, he knew he was not too good with a brush- and conjured a fire to destroy it out of mere anger. Greta, who has chosen that moment to enter the room, had been quite frightened. Gwendal had reprimanded him harshly.

Knowing he was not going to fall asleep right away, he raised and decided to do something. He made sure the small girl would be alright and changed into his blue uniform. He sheathed his sword at his side out of habit and left his quarters (he would never -ever- use Yuuri's room if the Maou himself wasn't present). His feet automatically brought him to the entrance of the castle, and he got out. He realized that he was foolishly wishing to see Yuuri appear out of no-where... But of course, had the Maou decided to come back, the whole castle would know and he would be escorted by Günter and Conrad, at least. He was still resentful with his uncle for forcing him to miss Yuuri's arrival with his stupid wish of making him Maou instead.

No.

Yuuri was the 27th Maou. He, Wolfram von Bielefeld, mas merely his fiancé. Yuuri was a great king. He, a mere noble who had never even fought a war. Yuuri was pure, nice, willing, and passionate about peace. He, as Anissina has stated, a "prince brat".

"Where are you, darn it?" He asked aloud.

Everything had happened so fast. How long had it been since he met the black-haired boy? Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri. He had hated him so much at the beginning. He scoffed at his memories. Although he would never admit it, everyone was right- he had been the worst kind of brat right then. He had underestimated Yuuri's power.. yet, he had clinged to him like a damsel in distress after he had been slapped and defeated. He was no ignorant: he knew what most people thought of him. They though he was obsessed with Yuuri and... well, to himself, he maybe could admit they were right.

He had been flattered the minute Yuuri's hand stroked his cheek, just too humiliated to prove it. He had thought it was because of his outer beauty that Yuuri had done so- so discovering Yuuri had meant to hurt him had struck him badly. Yet, even though he had been insulted and humiliated, he had carried on the "we're engaged" play just to piss him off... It had been a childish way of revenge. What he did not expect -ever- to happen was... falling in love with him. He had stopped pretending a long time ago: he did not follow Yuuri because he was his fiancé now -he did it because he wanted to; he did not support Yuuri's decision because he was his fiancé -but because he believed in Yuuri's words.

"If you fall... I will fall with you."

He had meant those words wholeheartedly.

"This was not supposed to happen..." He whispered to no one. It wasn't, really. Falling in love with Yuuri had been an accident... yet he could not bring himself to regret it. How could he?

How could he?

The boy he had called -and well, still called- "wimp" had proved to be a better king that his own mother or uncle. So maybe he wasn't the Shinou, but he had been chosen by him for some reason, he believed in that. The boy had fought with words, proving himself again and again that problems could be solved non-violently. He had allied himself with human countries and convinced proud Mazoku's (such as himself) that the humans weren't that bad... At the moment, only Dai Shimaron was being stubborn. But he had the feeling it would turn out okay.

"Wimp."

Maybe the "wimp" was him, not Yuuri.

"When are you coming back?"

If only the wind could answer his questions…

* * *

**Author's note:** My first KKM fic… yay! I hope you enjoyed it. English is not, after all, my first language, so I apologize if there were grammatical mistakes.

Please R&R.


End file.
